The Operators: Into Remnant
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: "Who are they? Why are they helping us?" The first question is always asked, while the second question, I don't know very much about it. None of them even know why. These 12 foreigners caught the eyes of many authorities, especially the Beacon Academy. But no one really knows what their origins and powers were really about, except team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY. Contains Overpowered!OCs
1. A Dangerous Mission

"Who the hell are they?"

This is the one question that goes to all of them, to team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY. To all of Beacon Academy. To all of Vale. To all of Remnant.

This is also one question that will remain either unsolved, or maybe will be answered in the future. No one can be certain of that.

I mean, those twelve foreigners couldn't have done anything wrong, right?

To start it off, the three teams that I spoke about earlier, team RWBY, team JNPR, and team CFVY were given the task of handling the creatures of mass destruction, the Grimm, at a seemingly abandoned factory at a long, lost part of Emerald Forest.

Two Bullheads were sent, each containing six people. One of the Bullheads consisted of team RWBY and two members of team CFVY, Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel. Another Bullhead consisted of team JNPR and the rest of team CFVY, Fox and Yatsuhashi.

They stood, waiting to arrive at their destination. Yang Xiao Long, the sister to the youngest member of team RWBY, decided to break the silence that had lingered for too long ever since they departed from Beacon Academy.

"So, why did he ask for three teams to go to a factory? I mean, if you think about it, maybe two teams are already enough for an extermination on them. You guys do remember when we saved the town from the Grimm infestation almost a week ago, right?"

Weiss Schnee, a member of team RWBY and also the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, sighed, saying, "Yang, do I have to repeat it to you? The amounts of Grimm this time is larger than the one we faced in that town. Or course Ozpin would need to send more teams than usual."

Ruby Rose, the youngest member of the team, scratched her head, saying. "Wait, weren't there more teams than what we are, right now? I think there were about five or six teams that gathered there back then, including us."

Velvet, the rabbit Faunus of team CFVY, intervened, saying, "Probably because there were variety of them. If I remembered correctly, weren't there some Ursa as well? And maybe this time it's just the normal type of Grimm that appeared and infested the factory."

Ruby then asked more. "Wait, why are the Grimm targeting an abandoned factory, anyway? It's abandoned. No one works there anymore. Unless..." She wondered about the possible explanation.

Blake Belladonna, the cat Faunus of team RWBY, said, "Maybe because it's a-" She was cut off by Yang saying, "No, Blake. We're not talking about them. We just fought a horde of Grimm they'd let loose from a secret underground base." Yang's violet eyes stared in Blake's amber ones. Blake turned her head and watched outside the Bullhead, looking at the scenery.

The journey, however, took almost an hour due to location of the abandoned factory was so small that not many people can find it, especially in a foggy weather like this.

Ruby yawned and her eyes threatened to close at any time. Her sister, Yang, came from behind and put her hands on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby was a little conscious yet sleepy at the same time, feeling her sister's hands on her shoulder, before she snapped awake when Yang squeezed her shoulders so hard that her shoulders might had dislocated themselves from the grips.

"Sis, we're on a mission right now. Don't fall asleep yet. If you fell asleep when we fight the Grimm later, don't try expecting someone to be at your back. Except maybe me, because I'm your sister." Ruby nodded, knowing her sister was right. If she fell asleep, who would watch her back since this could be a big horde of Grimm they will fight.

About ten minutes later, they finally arrived at their destination, an abandoned factory at a deserted part of Emerald Forest. Both teams jumped out of the Bullheads, looking around the place, searching for any signs of Grimm nearby.

Checking if their weapons were still with them, the Bullheads left them up to their own business of exterminating the Grimm that had infested the area around the factory.

Team RWBY looked around the factory, but found no signs of life, not even a Grimm. Team JNPR walked a bit further away from the factory, looking at the forest ahead of them, readying themselves in case a Grimm jumps out on them. Team CFVY destroyed the lock that kept the door unaccessible, entering it to check inside the abandoned factory.

As they entered the factory, they saw many machines that was rusting due to the abandonment. They wondered what the machines were used for. Nonetheless, they still searched the place, hoping to find the infestation point. Unfortunate for them, too, as their team also couldn't find anything in there. They walked back to the entrance, looking back at the broken place, before walking out together.

The three teams gathered together again, with team JNPR also came back empty-handed.

"Are you sure there were reports about this place being infested with Grimm? I see anything but a Grimm." Ruby said as she looked around again.

"Well, Ozpin did command us to come here. Maybe all the Grimm ran away to find a new place to populate. I mean, look at this place!" Yang practically shouted as she turned to the factory. "There's no signs of life here anymore!"

All of them slumped down and sat, thinking of what to do while waiting for anything to happen.

"Can someone call a Bullhead back now? I don't think this place gave off much of the thing that we've been called here for." Weiss said as she looked around the teams, watching if anyone was going to raise their scroll to call a Bullhead. But no one did.

"I'm pretty sure they would come back soon, Weiss. I mean, we did took about an hour to get here. And I think Ozpin said he would send a Bullhead back in 4 hours. And I think he said the Bullhead needs to be refueled first, and that the flight earlier was the most they could do with the remaing fuel." Ruby said as she lied down on the grass.

Yang was about to say something, when they suddenly heard a screech from the sky.

All of them stood up and looked up to find a Nevermore. Everyone smiled, finally finding something that could satisfy their need to kill some Grimm.

"Finally! Something to do! Woohoo!" Yang screamed as she ran towards the flying Nevermore. Well, she would have if one of the Nevermore's wing wasn't covered in ice.

She stopped running, looking at the Nevermore's wing that was suddenly froze by some kind of hail storm that seemed to have been made by someone. She, along with everyone else looked back at Weiss, who shook her head, saying, "Yang, I didn't even activate my Myrtenaster yet. How am I supposed to do that?"

They then turned back, hearing someone yelling, "Hey! Get back here!", before seeing as a grappling hook was shot from deep within the forest, hooking onto the Nevermore's wing. They then saw as a man in black coat retracted the grappling hook, allowing the man to grab onto the Nevermore.

"I got you now! Nowhere to fly, giant bird! See ya!" They watched as the man took out a black katana, raising it up high to kill the Nevermore.

They then heard another voice from within the forest, yelling, "Damn it, G! Don't just grapple onto a bird for no reason! We don't need another incident involving you stuck in another hole with you legs out!"

"Sorry, Brandon! But I really need to do something about this! Hang on! I'm coming down!" The man in black then swung the black katana, slicing the Nevermore's head, at the same time also causing his flight to plummet down towards the abandoned factory, towards the three teams.

"Uh, did he just slice a Nevermore's throat?" Jaune Arc of team JNPR asked them, getting tons of nod. "And is the Nevermore's body coming down towards us?" Once again, he got nods. This time, however,

"Everyone run before it hits you!" Ruby shouted to the her teammates and friends. They scrambled to get away from the the collision course.

A few moments later, the Nevermore finally crash-landed, sliding roughly on the ground before stopping right in front of the factory's entrance.

Soon, the teams found themselves looking at the broken corpse of the Nevermore, beheaded by a random guy that they've never met. "So, no one's going to ask where that guy was?" Ruby asked before a sound from the Nevermore attracted everyone. They went closer before a hand suddenly emerged from the black corpse, startling all of them, making some of them fell on their butts.

The hand waved around for a bit before another hand suddenly emerged beside the first hand. The hands placed their palms on the giant corpse, before looking as if like it was giving force to the corpse.

They watched it with anticipation, waiting for something happen. Their visions then turned red as the man from earlier shot up from the inside of the Nevermore, blood and organs spraying into everyone's eyes.

"Hah! Now that was fun! Hope I can do that again." The man in black said before he jumped out of the corpse, looking at the three teams that were also staring at him. His smile turned into a frown.

"Well, I'll never expect this moment to happen right in front of my eyes." The man in black said before he heard a rustle from the forest.

"G! You okay there?! Don't worry! We're out!" Another man, this time in purple, emerged from the forest as well, seemingly wearing a fedora. He looked around for a guy named G, before setting his eyes on the man in black that had just been birthed from a Nevermore. Not literally, tho.

And before any of the three teams knew it, 10 more figures came out beside the man in purple, overlooking the situation that had just happened.

They walked towards the man in black, the man in purple placing a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Well, G, at least you're not stuck in a hole. And now we've got them to take care of or what?"

The man in black, in which they presumed is G, was still looking at them, but this time, his eyes were dark and hollow, as if he's keeping some kind of vengeance on them.

"Wh-what-what just happened? Can some-someone tell me what just happened? I-I think I got a shock from all this." Ruby said, obviously shaken up by the event that had just unfolded in front of her.

G looked at her and said, "Oh, yeah, kid. I will tell you what just happened." He went closer to Ruby's face.

"You've just encountered some of the most dangerous beings in the universe."

* * *

 **And welcome to a fan fiction where my OCs are OP as hell, literally. To be honest here, I've never thought I would start it as fan fiction.  
**

 **These OCs have been in my head for a long time, so I thought to myself, why not? Everyone will have a hard time understanding one of the most dangerous team across the universe. Literally.**

 **So, next chapter is going to see some kind of introduction to the Operators. And you know, I will make an original series of it one day.**

 **Bye.**


	2. The Impossible Team

The three stared at him, solemnly. Ruby tried to form some words to speak out, but hearing she had just encountered some of the "most dangerous beings in the universe" really was making her felt a little funny.

"I beg your pardon? The most dangerous beings in the universe? That sounds more like an exaggeration instead of the truth. I mean, you only sliced a Nevermore's head. That doesn't even prove anything." Weiss said, not believing what the man in black, G, had just told them. The others agreed with Weiss' opinion.

The man in purple then appeared beside G. "Yes, I can see that. My team can see that. G had just beheaded a Nevermore. Well, at least we don't need reinforcements killing all those over 500 Grimm from earlier. G literally asked Warren to send some distress signal, and it was 3 hours ago. What were you guys doing?" The man in purple said in an almost angry voice.

G held him back. "Brandon, I never really tolerate violence among us, okay? So, think happy thoughts to get the anger out." He said to the man in purple, Brandon.

The three teams just stared at the two and the 10 more figures behind the two, not believing anything on how they defeated more than five hundred Grimm with just twelve people in their team.

"Over 500?! But that's impossible! I mean, there's just twelve of you! How can you survive a horde of that much Grimm?! I mean, your team was just composed of 12 members; 9 of you humans, while the other 3 are...are those robots?" Yang screamed in desperation for answer, before asking the last part.

G just shrugged it, saying, "Okay, firstly, my team here was consisted of some of the most dangerous beings you'll ever meet. Second, eh, depends on how you see them. But they are robots, though. Want me to introduce my team?" G asked them, some nodded, while some just stayed frozen.

G turned around. "Hey! Come on, guys! We're introducing ourselves!" Soon, the 10 figures came running, stopping themselves beside G and Brandon.

G cleared his throat. "Okay, hello, my name is Mr G. Just G is okay tho." G said simply. He wears a white long-sleeves button-up shirt with black coat and black pants with a black pair of boots. His hair seems normal, except for the fact that some of his hair stuck out to the front only about 8 centimeters long, covering his very dark brown eyes.

Brandon spoke next. "I'm Brandon Dominic. You can call me Brandon." Brandon said as a matter of fact. He wears black long-sleeves button-up shirt with light purple coat and pants with a brown pair of leather shoes. His hair is covered by the purple fedora that has a black strap, although some blonde hair can be seen. His eyes are dark blue.

A teenager beside G spoke next. "I'm Greg Giftery. Nice to meet you." Greg said in a cool voice. He wears a short sleeve white shirt, covered by a black hoodie while wearing grey pair of pants. His hair is a normal black, while his eyes are light blue.

Next, a guy wearing some heavy clothing beside Brandon spoke. "The name's Slayd Bury. It's a pleasure." He wears a heavy clothing, such as the torn grey trench coat that covered his black shirt and pants. He also donned a black top hat and a light grey scarf around most of his face, only his dark green eyes showing.

A woman beside Slayd spoke next. "My name's Carla Bowach. Hi!" She said in an almost hyper voice. She wears a long-sleeve orange shirt with a white vest. Her pants are light blue and her shoes are white. Her blonde hair were tied in a ponytail, while her eyes are lovely orange.

Next, a male beside Greg spoke. "I'm James Murdoch. Hey." He said flatly. He wears a long-sleeve white shirt with a chain mail armor covering his arms from the wrist to the elbows and on the chest as well. His pants were grey to match the chain mail armor. His shoes are blue. His hair is styled like Jaune, but his hair is brunette instead. His eyes are a nice shade of light pink.

Then, a tall robot next to Greg. "Greetings. I'm Gearred Mannot." Standing taller than G with G's head reaching Gearred's shoulder, he's the tallest member of the mysterious team. His appearance consisted of an almost cuboid head and body, while the arms and the legs were cylindrical, with the feet also almost cuboid. His mouth seems to speak words while it was actually a vocal manipulator that was installed in his throat that allowed the speech.

A red robot next to Carla then spoke. "Hey, everyone! I'm the red dragon, Rogan Drought!" He said in a great voice. His appearance mostly consisted of red parts, such as the head that is shaped to be like a dragon, with the upper jaw and the lower jaw separated to allow the visor to make his vision possible, although the eyes are only projected on the visor. His body was straight up looked like how a dragon if it were to stand on their two feet. With the addition of hands and feet to keep him more stable than a real dragon does.

A heavy armor robot next to Gearred spoke. "Hey, guys. I'm Aaron Wright. I'm a heavy class." His voice sound so young, yet so old at the same time. His appearances consisted of many heavy armors attached to parts of his body, with his head looked like a helmet that came from Ir*n M*n, with a pair of goggles as his eyes. His entire body almost looked like the battle suit from F*ll**t, with the addition of two long tubes above both arms.

Lastly, the three half-human, half-animal. Or Faunus as we like to call them on Remnant.

The first one is a female bear Faunus. "Hi, my name's Lorenda Flamoreer. I'm a bear Faunus!" She said happily. She wears black, short sleeve button-up shirt that has been unbuttoned at little bit at the end, wearing a black vest as well. She also wears a black pair of pants that had been folded up to the knee, revealing her long boots. Her head sported two black bear ears along with hair that is short that it only reached her shoulder. Her eyes are dark red.

Next, a male hare Faunus. "My name's Harry Wong. I'm a hare Faunus." He said as a matter of fact. He wears a grey shirt with a grey jacket that had a symbol of a rocket at the back. His pants were white, possibly signalling peace, along with the shoes. His head sported two long hare ears on top of his dull yellow hair. His eyes are sun yellow.

Finally, a wolf Faunus. "What's up, everyone? The name's Warren Inn. I'm a wolf Faunus." He wears all brown, including brown shirt, dark brown jacket and pants and greenish-brown shoes. His head sported two grey wolf ears on top of his brunette hair. His eyes are light purple.

Everyone just looked and listened as the whole, impossible group in front of them introduced themselves to them.

G clapped his hands together, causing the three teams to jolt back to Earth.

"Oh, I thought you fainted there for a second. Well, there it is. Everyone in my team just introduced themselves to you, and guess what? You don't have to do the same. We know your names." G said to them.

Ruby formed some words and finally found the courage to speak.

"Wait, who are you guys, again?" G just laughed at the question.

"Ain't that always the question? We're just going to keep it simple. We're the Operators. Nice to meet you all." G said with a mock salute. They turned around, ready to leave the three teams.

"WAIT!" Yang shouted at them, making them stop in their tracks. G looked at her with the others looking as well a few seconds later. The three teams turned their heads towards Yang.

"Okay, what do you want? I'm just going to say that my team here doesn't have enough patience to wait around." His teammates agreed with him.

"Is it true? That your team of twelve actually had just terminated over 500 Grimm with just bare hands?" Yang said as she never saw them held any weapon, well, she did saw G using the katana earlier.

None of them know what to say. Except Greg.

"Okay, to start off, we're not weaponless. We have weapons, only that we never hold our weapons outside for anyone to see because people might thought we're dangerous, just because of our weapons. I mean, look at my weapon, is it dangerous?" Greg pulled out a pair of black boxing gloves that have spikes at the knuckles. There still blood on them.

Yang just stared at the weapon. "I thought all weapons are dangerous. My Ember Celica is very deadly, especially in close combat." She looked at her gauntlets. Greg just nodded.

G just sighed. "You know what? Everyone, take out your weapons." He said as he took out his black katana from earlier. Everyone then pulled out their respective weapons.

Brandon pulled out a light blue q-tip, pirate-looking cutlass sword out, looking at all the blood that smeared on it from the fight earlier.

Slayd pulled out two heavy, sharp looking sword from his back. The tips were still dripping red. The swords looked like they came out from the 3DMG, if not, deadlier.

Carla then pulled out a bow, testing the elastic string to make sure it still works. She then separated the bow in the mid-section, making the string cut themselves and each part of the bow turns into small swords.

James pulled out a sword from his big, circular shield that was mounted on his left arm. The sword itself looked like it had been made in a tough condition.

Gearred focused and changed his arms into chainsaws that extends about 7 meters each.

Rogan's hands opened a small holes that let out a 20 meters whiplash for each hand. The laser whiplashes also seems to harden up and can be used as laser batons.

Aaron shot his arms out and sprayed some fire with the flamethrowers that was installed on his arms.

Lorenda shot an arm out to show five long needles on her hands, protruding out from the knuckles to be exact. She threw the needles around, revealing there are strings she used to control the needles.

Harry pulled out a pair of Tomahawks and threw them towards a big branch on a tree, also having a strong, silky rope to pull the branch successfully down.

Warren took out a sledgehammer that seems to be covered by tons of explosive grenades. He ran to a tree and smashed it with the hammer, causing a big explosion with the tree burning from the pummel blast.

Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY just watched as the Operators unleashed their weapons out in the wild. Ruby, however, seems to be suffering from too much weapon-gasm from the awesome weapons she just watched.

"That. Was. AWESOME! I LOVE ALL OF IT!" Ruby screamed loudly, needing Yang to hold her back from going further away.

"Calm down, sis! I like it, too! But please, for the love of your sister, don't get too overexcited. Jeez." It took Ruby almost fifteen minutes to get back to her old self, away from the awesome weapons.

Everyone finally sat down, some due to fatigue, some due to the boredom of waiting for Ozpin to finally send the Bullheads back.

Blake decided to break the silence.

"So, what do you do exactly?" She asked G, the leader of the Operators.

G shrugged, not really knowing what to answer. "I don't know. Hell, even my team don't know why we're being us. We just like exterminating all evil, I guess."

Soon, the noises of rotor engines filled their ears. The Bullheads were finally back. The three teams then stood up, finally get to go back to Beacon. G just smiled at them. Ruby looked into his dark, brown eyes.

"Hey, G. Want a ride back to Beacon Academy?" She asked G, who replied with, "No thanks. My team have our own way of getting out of here. Don't worry, okay?" The Operators then stood up as well, walking away from the factory.

Ruby seemed hesitant at the moment, but decided to go with it before boarding and departing on the Bullheads with the rest of her team and friends.

"Well, back to Beacon."

* * *

 **Wow, that took a long time to write. I have always anticipated for this one to at least be over 1500 words per chapter, which could work.**

 **But still, I now have two active fan fic: this one and Two Doctors on Remnant.**

 **And now, I shall go take a rest.**


	3. Ozpin Can Confirm It

The flight was calm and silent for the whole hour. No one dared to speak about what had happened at the abandoned factory, ever since the words that he said to them,

"You've just encountered some of the most dangerous beings in the universe..." His words kept popping up inside their heads, like he was telling them he _is_ one of them.

They don't know. They wouldn't try to, even if they want to. Perhaps, they could try not to let it get back inside their heads. Inside their minds.

"His words...they keep coming back into my heads...the question is, why?" The little red hero asked herself in a whisper, as if not to make her friends worry too much. Her sister slash brawler softly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rubes, don't let it get the best of you. Maybe he looks like he was serious, but in reality, maybe he likes to joke around. Because, why else?" Her sister let her grip loose as she went back to her sit.

Ruby sighed. "Not that we could bring ourselves to try and ask him ourselves, right? What if he's being true to us? What if his words literally-" Ruby cut herself off, looking into the blue eyes of the heiress that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ruby, whatever you're thinking about them right now, stop. We'll get nowhere if you really want to talk about some unbelievable people that probably were only camping there. Now, keep your mouth shut, before I make you." Weiss said, pinching Ruby's cheek at the end of her sentence.

Violet eyes showed amusement, causing Weiss to turn to the brawler.

"Something funny, Yang?" She asked with her eyes squinted, fixated on the blonde sister of Ruby. Yang just rolled her eyes, but not before her mouth turn to a snicker.

"Nothing much. I just like seeing you socializing with people, especially Faunus, whom your family seems to hate so much. I just don't get it with you, okay?" Yang replied with one eyebrow wiggling at the heiress.

The raven-haired cat Faunus beside them heard the brief but controversial conversation. She slowly turned her head towards them.

"If you two want to talk about our species, then don't. You have two riding with you." She then turned towards Velvet, who seemed to immediately sit up, surprised being looked at by her.

"At least none of you really tried to hurt our hearts anymore, because I'm done with that. Copy?" Blake asked, turning her head towards her teammates again, but mostly focused on the silver eyes of Ruby this time, who got assaulted by hugs from Yang.

"Yang! I! Can't! Breath!" Ruby said, her once light-skinned face turning blue as her windpipe was blocked and possibly crushed by the deathly arms of her sister.

"Sorry about that, sis. But I just love my family so much that I wouldn't any one of us get tricked by some hobos..." Yang proudly said, releasing her now ragdoll-like sister, who then struggled to get air into her lungs.

Weiss was annoyed by the sisters, who literally looked nothing alike, besides their behavior, of course. She huffed and turned away, looking out into the distance.

"Dolts..." She quietly mumbled to herself.

Ignoring that, more than an hour had passed, and the familiar sight came back to their visions.

"Finally, back at Beacon Academy. Now, I can take a rest after a day filled with weirdness and unbelievable encounter." Ruby said as she stood up, along with everyone else.

They looked outside the window, before immediately finding themselves looking at courtyard that rested a fountain in the middle, and many bushes for small fruits to grow on.

However, their eyes became fixated at the helipad. They squinted their eyes to look closer.

"Is that...Professor Ozpin?" Weiss asked as she looked at the elderly man in green, Professor Ozpin, also the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. As usual, he will always drink his coffee and bring around his cane where ever he goes.

This time, the Headmaster was found on the helipad, standing in one spot, waiting for the teams to land. His eyes watched as the Bullheads came into his view, getting closer.

"Ah, finally. They're back." He simply said before drinking some more.

More than a few moments later, Ozpin found himself being stared at by twelve pairs of eyes, eyeing him in silence. Ozpin didn't do anything, instead he just drank some more before looking at them back.

"You must be wondering why am I here, on the helipad, yes?" The professor asked the three teams, mostly getting nods as the response. Ozpin nodded as well.

He then cleared his throat.

"Well, ancestors to a friend of mine will be coming here today, and it was reported that some of their friends or maybe the whole group could have gone to the lost part of the Emerald Forest as well. Have you at the least, seen them?" Ozpin asked with somewhat cold voice, as if the group of ancestors was very important.

Ruby raised a hand, her teammates looked at her.

"Is one of them called G?" Ruby asked Ozpin back, who slightly smiled hearing that name.

"Why, yes. The leader of the whole group as well, might I have heard about him. So he's at Emerald Forest, presumably having already killed all the Grimm in that area?" Ozpin asked, looking at the other teams as well.

Yang sighed.

"I don't know why would you want to know about a group of grown ups who literally call themselves, 'some of the most dangerous beings in the universe,' when all they did was kill over 500 Grimm!" Yang shouted and anger, causing her violet eyes to turn red.

Ozpin just stared at her solemnly, not blinking.

"Well, as the grandson of my friend, he will always says that, mind you. After all, he _is_ one of the most dangerous beings in the universe. What makes you think that saying something like that doesn't make him one?" Ozpin asked them again, emphasizing the truth.

This time, Weiss raised her hand.

"Because I believe it's ridiculous. I mean, if you had look at their physique, you'll know they're just some adults and teens who like spending time together." Weiss said, clearly with irritation.

Ozpin shook his head.

"No, Weiss. You are clearly mistaken, then. They call themselves the Operators, and I know you might had heard that one before, probably somewhere, I suppose?" Ozpin asked his students, who got their mouths agape, save for some who backed away in clear shock.

Ozpin smiled. "Now, children, go back to your dorms. Tomorrow they'll arrive. From what I got, at least. Because G probably didn't mention of a tracking device he planted on the Bullhead, if you can find it." Ozpin said to them.

The Headmaster walked away, leaving the students as they looked at the Bullhead.

They looked at each other, undecided of what to do. They can either try finding the tracking device, or maybe just go take some rest for the day.

"You know, let's just search it on some other day. If there's anyone who has free time, you can come alone to find it. If you want to." Ruby suggested, everyone else looking at her.

"Yeah, sure. We need to get some rest anyway, right?" Yang responded as she looked at the others, getting tons of nods as well.

Without anymore words between them, they walked back to Beacon to finally have their minds and bodies be rested to peace.

Unbeknownst to any of them, though, as another twelve pairs of eyes spied on them from a nearby mountain.

"Well, G. Why do you keep spying on them? Better yet, why only her you always seemed to be watching?" The familiar man in purple from earlier, Brandon, asked his leader, G.

G removed the binoculars from his eyes that he used to spy on the three teams. He went deep in thought before answering Brandon's question.

"That girl, Ruby. She had silver eyes." G said, turning his head towards his team. Brandon sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, she has pretty silver eyes. What's wrong with that?" Brandon asked. Then, a familiar teenager came to his side.

"In case you don't know, from what I heard from the granddad himself, his grandfather used to work together with someone similar. Also having silver eyes." Greg said as if it was a fact.

"Wait, if Ruby's the only one with silver eyes, then who-" Brandon was about to ask, when G interrupted him.

"Her mother, Summer Rose. That's who my grandfather previously worked with." G said, causing Brandon to finally catch on.

"So, you'd been tasked with watching her daughter. Why, again?" Brandon asked again. G just sighed.

"Brandon, the answer to that question of yours will not be answered by me." Before Brandon could ask about that, G was already walking away to a tent, set up in the middle of the mountain.

"Come on, Operators. We need to rest too. Tomorrow, we show ourselves to the world."

* * *

 **And finally chapter 3 is done. Man, that took away half my day, well not literally, but you get the point.  
**

 **As announcement, I'm just going to say the scripts are now in the works for my original series. Although the slated release maybe in late 2018...**

 **But ignoring that, I'm planning to make it a reality.**

 **With that being said, bye.**


End file.
